


The Little Things

by Dokusa



Series: The Canola Oil Market [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Other, Sorry for abusing our friendship like this CaffeineFiend, friendship dynamics make me wanna commit homicide mMMmm so good, my weakness is friend fluff, no really its hella fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokusa/pseuds/Dokusa
Summary: “Are you cold?”“No, bitch, I'm like the damn sun.”Etcetera’s eyes widened when a warm weight fell over her shoulders. She whipped her head around in surprise, but Monkey was already five feet ahead -- his pale arms stark against the dark city and his stubborn eyes set anywhere but hers.Or: The times they weren’t at each other’s throats.Lil baby drabbles about (probably) dumb cute ideas that jump me in dark alleyways~ uvu





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey/gifts), [CaffeineFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CaffeineFiend).



> edited 1/18/18: There was a point in the dialogue that made me cringe cringe cringe every time it was just so awkward an OOC.  
> Fixed for the most part.

_It was one of the first things they learned about each other_ ; the restlessness -- the constant energy threatening to spill over, like they went into a fight one day and never quite came down from that adrenaline high.  
  
They found ways to let it out: picking brawls or playing chicken over the rooftops, sometimes by arguing, but Etcetera loved the walks best.  
  
Etcetera took a deep breath, the icy air stinging her throat, and let her eyelids flutter closed, her feet remembering the path. Each snowflake that found the girl burned briefly, leaving splashes of red against her dark skin.  
  
With a shiver, she blinked at the gathering flurry, trying to pick out each individual flake. But it was no easier than trying to count the leaves in autumn, and she gave up with a disappointed whine.  
  
“What’s the point of being unique if everyone one else is just as special?”  
  
“Huh?” Monkey gave her a sidelong glance, confusion crinkling his brows.  
  
“The snow,” Etcetera amended quickly, shrugging at the soft shower.  
  
“What’s the point of having a special design when all of them are like that?”  
  
He nodded, pulling his gaze away to look at the sky. Etcetera shivered again, her teeth clicking softly as a chill set into her fingers, but waited patiently. She could practically hear the gears clicking in his mind, and images of flashing gold and silver danced through her thoughts.  
  
And when Monkey finally replied, she almost jumped out of her skin, “Maybe it’s meant to be special for you. Like, for whoever takes the time to notice that one flake. Something just for you.”  
  
Etcetera crossed her arms, arching a brow at him, her jaws tense to keep them from chattering in the cold. She could swear the tips of his ears turned red as he caught her face and muttered, “Never mind, that sounds weird.”  
  
“Oh no,” Etcetera broke in, her words stuttered slightly, “I lik-ke it.” A laugh bubbled in her chest, and she flashed a grin.  
  
Monkey frowned back, looking over her arms again. She could hear the gears turning in sync.  
  
“Are you cold?”  
  
Her laugh came out as a stuttering exhale. It was her turn to look away, ears burning.  
  
“No, bitch, I'm like the damn sun.”  
  
Etcetera’s eyes widened when a warm weight fell over her shoulders. She whipped her head around in surprise, but Monkey was already five feet ahead -- his pale arms stark against the dark city and his stubborn eyes set anywhere but hers.  
  
The molded leather was soft, and well cared for. Etcetera gripped the sides, pulling the jacket close, and she stopped shivering almost immediately. Snowflakes drifted lazily across the shoulders, spiraling close enough for her to make out their intricate details.  
  
_Something just for you._  
  
He was far enough away to be a blurred silhouette in the snowfall, but Etcetera was certain she could count each and every freckle scattered like fallen leaves across the back of his neck.


End file.
